Noche de graduación
by VaneNane
Summary: MakoHaru Un corto inspirado en las típicas historias de amor americano.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota: Un gusto poder escribir este pequeño cortito que rondaba por mi cabeza en un toque de inspiración. :3**

Noche de Graduación

No era como si aquel día le emocionara.

El día de su graduación.

El simple hecho de saber que tenía que acomodarse una corbata le incomodaba, sin más decir que el seguir una tradición occidental le causaba molestia. Una tradición, que a pesar de que no tenía la obligación de invitar a nadie, le daba un poco de molestia el saber que tenía que pasar por una chica con la cual ya había quedado de ir al baile.

Que más daba.

Aquel día simplemente ya casi acababa para darle la oportunidad de nadar al día siguiente. Como siempre.

Soltando un largo suspiro Haruka tomaba de un perchero un saco color azul oscuro mirándose por una última vez en el espejo.

Con algo de pereza cerraba la puerta de su casa escuchando casi al mismo tiempo como a lo lejos su mejor amigo y vecino de toda la vida se despedía animadamente de su familia. Este solo soltaba una pequeña sonrisa seca imaginando todo aquel alboroto que probablemente se estaba suscitando afuera de la casa de Makoto.

-Típico de ellos- soltaba en una voz susurrante mientras caminaba escaleras abajo a su encuentro con el castaño.

Dos escalones, tres escalones, no había llegado al cuarto escalón, cuando una figura más alta que la suya empezaba a aparecer a su vista.

Aburrido estaba a punto de soltar un gesto de saludo cuando repentinamente, un golpe parecido al de un tren en movimiento se dejó sentir en todo su cuerpo.

Simplemente, la imagen del chico frente a el detenía su andar dejándole mudo por la sorpresa.

…

Como si el tiempo se hiciera lento, el ojiazul observaba bajar dos escalones a Makoto mientras este se volteaba regalándole una sonrisa. Con los ojos abiertos, como nunca en su vida, Haruka observaba de este dándose cuenta de que ya no podía escuchar nada más a su alrededor.

A punta de detalle el azabache dejaba soltar un latido observando como el más alto vestía un traje oscuro con una flor verde que combinada perfectamente con sus ojos. Inquieto observaba por igual como el cabello del mismo lucia peinado hacia un lado dándole una imagen completamente diferente a lo que él veía a diario, una imagen de modelo de revista se hacía en su mente, nada a lo que recordaba del chico desaliñado que veía todos los días de su vida.

Nervioso, este lo observaba acercándose dándose cuenta de que el más alto emitía una fragancia más masculina de lo normal, cosa que lograba incrementar una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho en esa situación.

….

-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?-

Aquella voz le sacaba completamente de aquel trance observando como el otro movía su mano frente a él en señal de respuesta.

Contra aquellos ojos extrañados por su actitud, el ojiazul observaba del castaño por completo sintiendo como las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-¿Haru?- escuchaba una vez más decir a Makoto su nombre dándose cuenta de que por nada en el mundo podía mirar los ojos del otro que podía leerle perfectamente. Ante aquella actitud el más alto observaba del reloj en su muñeca soltando un suspiro.

-Oye Haru, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde por las chicas que nos están esperando…-

No quería eso.

Su corazón empezaba a doler.

Contrario de aquellas palabras el azabache tomaba fuertemente de la mano de Makoto quien solamente seguía la corriente del otro ante tal extraña actitud.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Haru! - soltaba el castaño sintiendo un poco de preocupación ante la manera tosca con la que bajaban de las escaleras.

A pesar de los llamados del ojiesmeralda Haruka bajaba rápidamente de aquel tramo aparentemente sin importarle lo demás. Al sentir el camino plano de la calle este tomaba fuertemente de la mano del otro quien únicamente seguía de aquel acto comenzando a correr al ver que el otro empezaba a apurar el paso.

Bajo la luz intensa de una luna llena, ambos corrían por la vereda que por lo general usaban para ir a la escuela. Sin soltar una sola palabra.

La mirada del menor quedaba hipnotizada por el brillo de la luna sobre el mar volviendo su mirada a Haruka quien le continuaba guiando a un paso veloz.

Llegados a un camino espacioso el ojiverde podía ver como el mayor tomaba un sendero en la arena directo a la playa. Sorprendido, este empezaba a sentir como sus zapatos pulcros empezaban a llenarse de arena.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Haru!- gritaba viendo que no había tenido mucho éxito sintiendo como era arrastrado a la orilla de la playa aun cuando su voluntad era otra.

De forma rápida y sin aviso Haruka entraba al agua del océano arrastrando consigo a Makoto quien aventaba su celular y reloj nuevo en la arena muy lejos de su lugar.

-¡Haru!-gritaba observando como el ojiazul nadaba mar adentro en la noche. Sus ojos verdes se abrían sorprendidos mirando como el otro detenía su andar en un punto donde solo el agua le llegaba a la cintura.

Asombrado de aquella figura mojada, el castaño se acercaba a Haruka quien parecía hipnotizado por la luna resaltando de forma intensa sus orbes azules.

-Que pasó Haru…- soltaba el ojiverde quien levantaba el flequillo del otro tratando de leer su mirada.

De un momento a otro, el gesto del más bajo le confundía al no reconocer aquel tipo de mirada que el azabache le ofrecía. Ante la duda, el ojiverde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentía como las manos del chico frente a él le tomaban del cuello del traje.

Húmedo y asombrosamente cálido a la vez, el ojiverde abría sus ojos de par en par sintiendo como unos labios se posaban en los suyos robándole completamente el poco aire que le quedaba.

Haruka le estaba besando.

Ante aquella sorpresa, Makoto poco a poco suavizaba su mirada sintiendo como una ola rompía contra su cuerpo.

Con los sentidos a flor de piel el castaño sentía como saboreaban su boca poco a poco. Cayendo en un trance asombroso este cerraba de sus verdes ojos tomando posesión de aquel beso que parecía haberle faltado toda la vida.

Bajo la luz de la luna, ambos correspondían de aquel beso sintiendo como todo desaparecía a su alrededor.

El baile había pasado por completo a un segundo plano.

…

FIN


End file.
